Heartbreak
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Dallas/Curly love story in Sylvia's p.o.v.  Slash. Oneshot.


I guess I should start by telling my name. My name is Sylvia. But the story i'm about to tell you isn't feautring myself as a main character. It's about a unique love between two human beings. A love that will never die no matter what.

I bet you would think that when I found out about the truth, that my own boyfriend fell in love with another guy, i would be heartbroken and angry. But I wasn't angry, I wasn't heartbroken. I was sad, oh believe me, i was sad, but never heartbroken because I could see my deary smile so wide when he was with this special person. When my deary's happy, i could never be heartbroken. And I'm going to tell you the story. It goes like this;

Once upon a time in the little town Tulsa there were a man called Dallas Winston. A cold man. A tough man. A rough man. He was the toughest hood in the town and everyone feared him. He could kill another man. Everyone knew. Maybe he had killed another man. Maybe not. He was my boyfriend. On and off boyfriend actually. We loved each other. We did. We still do. But deep down I knew it wasn't enough. I knew that someone would come along and take his breath away. Oh…oh if I only knew it would be a guy. Another hood. If I only knew it would be Curly Shepard. The Shepard kid. The young Shepard.

I walked up the stairs at Buck's. I was going to find Dallas. But when I stopped outside his room, I heard voices. Two male ones. I quickly realized it was Dallas's and….Curly Shepard's voice and I frowned to myself. What was he doing there? There weren't any yelling or sound of fighting either and I was really trying to work out what was going on. I opened the door ever so slightly, just so I could glance in because Dallas would rarely fight or anything in front of me. Not because he was protecting me, but because it was none of my business to know what he was doing. But the sight that met me filled me with so many emotions that I couldn't even separate them. Dallas was only around a shirtless Curly Shepard, occasionally placing kisses on his neck and shoulder. The young hood was crying.

"We have to stop this, Dallas." he said between those tears and I saw Dallas clench his jaw. "No, no kid, we ain't quittin' this. You can't walk out on me." he said and the..honesty, the pain in his voice made me gasp quietly. My eyes had salty tears welling up but I could not do anything. "Dal…I love you, fuck, I love you so fucking much but we can't. You're with Sylvia. I know you, you love her. Not me. You love her." Curly said and a tear did indeed slip down my face. I watched Dallas hug him tight. "I…I….I do…both of you. It's too fucking confusing, Curly. Both of you. I need you both, i…i…l-l-l…." he said and I knew, I knew by that, that he truly loved that kid. That he was the one that would come and take his breath away.

The only question was, would Dallas say those words. I love you. He'd never said those words. Never. I used to think he didn't know how to pronounce them even. He never really had anything to really love. I guess he did now. I saw Curly shift position and he stroke Dallas's cheek. I wondered if it was cold like always or if Curly had lit a fire in him. Curly kissed Dallas, my dear Dallas…our Dallas? I didn't know what to feel, what to mean, what to do. I didn't know how to react at this. I should be mad. He was cheating on me. He was with another person, he _loved _another person. And it broke my heart so badly. But still, it in one way made my heart warm. Because seeing my Dallas like this was…maybe the most pain relieving sight i've ever seen. I was so used to see him in pain. See him angry. Or cold. And it hurt so much. I closed the door carefully, but i didn't fail it. I didn't fail to hear it. "I love you, Curly." I heard him say and my heart sunk. In sadness that it wasn't my name he said, but also in peace as I got confirmed that he indeed that a heart.

When Dallas got to my home that evening I wiped my tears and he blinked, not understanding why I was crying. Why should he understand? I tucked my feet under my dress and told him to sit down. He did and he placed his arm around me causually. He never did ask why I cried. I snuggled close to him, knowing I had lost. Knowing he wasn't mine anymore. But somehow, I did not care. I knew he was happy with that. I knew that was what he needed. Someone to truly love with a burning passion.

It went like this, I don't remember how long, two months maybe. Dallas would be no where to be found and neither would Curly Shepard but no one ever connected it. Johnny Cade would be looking for Dallas, Tim Shepard would be looking for Curly, yet, no one understood. No one believed. No one believed Dallas even cared for me. He don't love me like he loved Curly, but he cared. I knew.

I would see them sometimes. No..i would see them a lot actually. Under the bridge. That was where they always were. It had been Curly's hide out. Curly was a troubled boy, everybody knew. He had a furious temper, acting more or less like a wild animal. Maybe that was what made Dallas notice the boy. The merely 15 year old boy with a vicious temper was the only one to truly take Dallas breath away. But there were more to this Curly than i first thought. He was a scared boy and as I would listen to them talk, my heart skipped an extra beat as Dallas would tell him to not worry, that he would be there always. That he would always protect him.

I guess that is what made it all so much worse. When it happened. I ran a hand through Dallas hair as he was drinking his beer, watching some western on the Television. Dallas looked peaceful. He looked more peaceful now. After he started seeing the youngest Shepard. Suddenly the door opened and Tim Shepard came in, looking more moody than usual. At first I didn't catch the pain in his eyes, the sadness. But the moment those words skipped his tongue, I saw it. He had a ring. A plain and simple ring. He threw it at Dallas which blinked confused. "Curly wanted you to have it. Said something 'bout havin' stolen it from you or somethin'." he said with a small shrug and Dallas and me looked at the ring. I knew it wasn't Dallas's ring, Dallas knew as well. He turned on it and neither of us failed to see the words written inside it. _Always Forever._ I didn't comment though.

Dallas looked up on Tim confused. What was going on? "Guess I should tell you, he died last night. Beaten by some drunk soc…" he said and I could see the pain clearly in his eyes. He had lost his baby brother. Tim never staid around to see Dallas's reaction. I saw it. I felt it. I saw the pain in his eyes, I saw tears in his eyes. The first tears I'd ever seen in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. Dallas looked at me with confused eyes but he saw it. He understood it. That I knew. I never spoke of it. He just knew.

Dallas Winston was sobbing hard in my arms and I felt like crying along to those tears in pain. I stroke his hair as he curled up close to me, shaking in heartbreak. I never said anything. I just let him cry. Cry his heart out. Curly was dead now and it broke him to pieces. Hours after hours it went before he went silent in my arms, sleeping. Drained out from crying. I wished I could turn back time, save Curly. Just so my dear Dallas would smile once more.

Time would heal the wound. But it left a scar. Dallas never left me. I knew the truth and I accepted it. We never once spoke of it. But the tears at nighttime would say all the unspoken words. Sometimes, he would smile in his dreams. Sometimes he would cry. I always knew who haunted his dreams. I always knew who he loved. Eventually I became Sylvia Winston. The wedding was simple. No party. No gown. No guests. I wore the ring I'd worn for years. Dallas's ring. But I never gave a ring to Dallas. The wedding ring of his, was no other ring than the one Curly wanted him to have.

Now you might understand why my heart did not break when I saw my dear Dallas with Curly Shepard. My heart broke when Curly Shepard left this earth and left Dallas as the heartbroken one…Dallas would never ever forget the boy that took his breath away and I would never hate the guy that put a smile on my dear Dallas's face that time.


End file.
